A sleepover to remember
by Hannilylover
Summary: Hanna Marin has feelings for Emily Fields, what will happen when Hanna has Emily over for a sleepover? This is a one-shot, my first ever fan fic, I hope you enjoy :)


**This is my first fan fiction so please be nice :)**

 **This is a Hannily one-shot, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Hanna's POV**

' _God she's beautiful'_ I thought to myself, I'm at one of Emily's swim competitions. She just got out of the pool, dripping wet and victorious, she has the biggest smile plastered onto her face. I run down to where she stands with her team, thanking everyone for their praise on her performance.

"Oh my god Em you were amazing!" I say to her as I hug her, not caring that she's still soaking wet from the pool. I can feel her muscles still rippling beneath her skin and I try not to stare at her perfect, athletic body.

"Thanks Han!" she looks me up and down, taking in what I'm wearing. "Wow, you look beautiful today"

"Thanks" I say, a blush forming on my cheeks. I had dressed myself in a snug fitting black skirt, tight dark blue shirt (showing off a fair bit of cleavage) and heels. I knew I'd be coming here to cheer Emily on and I wanted to look good for her. "You do too" I replied.

Ok, so I've had a crush on Emily for quite a while now, I'm not so down on myself as to think it would never happen, I'm a glass-half-full kind of girl, so I've been subtly more on the flirtatious side recently, pushing for more and more alone time with Emily just so I can get more adjusted to the idea of telling her how I feel about her. Or maybe even just making a move when I'm feeling confident enough.  
And I've decided. Tonight's the night. Emily is coming over to mine for the night again for the third time this week, we've been pretty cuddly in bed whilst I've been "sleeping" but I'm sure she thinks it's just friendly. So tonight I want to try to take it one step further.

"I'll just get changed quickly and drive straight to yours, is it ok if I shower at your place?" she asks me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, sure, of course"

I watch her as she turns to walk towards the change rooms, taking a second to admire her glorious ass before turning towards the car park and to my car.

* * *

 **Emily's POV**

A half hour later I'm pulling into Hanna's driveway. The whole time I was getting changed and during my drive here I couldn't get Hanna out of my head. I had previously never thought of her as any more than a friend, just like Aria and Spencer. But lately Hanna has been a bit different around me, during our sleepovers together (which there has also been a lot more of) she always jumps to sit right next to me on the sofa when we're watching movies, cuddling up to me during the scary parts. Or when we're in bed about to go to sleep, she's moves right in next to me until she's practically spooning me.  
I don't know if it means anything to her but it's definitely changed the way I look at her recently.  
I walk to Hanna's front door and let myself in, I don't bother knocking anymore because these days she's made it pretty apparent that she doesn't mind whenever I accidentally walk in her getting changed. So I figured if it doesn't bother her then it doesn't bother me. I'm certainly not complaining when I see her gorgeous body in nothing but a bra and panties.  
I walk into her room and (to my disappointment) she's still fully clothed, looking at something on her laptop. But that's when I hear it, the soft moans coming from her. No, from her laptop. She was watching porn!

"Oh! Em, I-I wasn't expecting you here so soon" she stutters, shutting her laptop quickly. It was clear she wasn't _doing_ anything to herself when I walked in so she'd probably only just started.

"How long do you think it takes me to get changed?" I asked with a chuckle, I didn't want this to turn into an awkward situation so I decided it would be better to laugh it off to break the tension.

"Oh, um, well sorry about that" she said with an awkward smile and laugh.

She got up off her bed and walked over to me to give me a hug. That was another thing that had changed with her over the past few weeks, she no longer gave me those brief 0.5 second hugs she gives everyone. Now she gives me these full 3 second hugs in which she presses her _entire_ body against mine. And it feels so fucking good.  
Before I could get too lost in the beautiful scent of her coconut shampoo, I cleared my throat and broke off the hug.

"Um, so can I jump in your shower real quick now?"

"Yeah, yeah that's cool" she replied so I turned and went straight to her bathroom.

* * *

 **Hanna's POV**

Fuck that was close. What would Emily have said if she knew I was watching lesbian porn? While Em was in the shower I threw off my clothes, leaving on my underwear and put on some sexy pink silk short-shorts and a baggy white t-shirt and wandered downstairs to get something to eat.  
After helping myself to some left over pizza, I walked back upstairs and into my room to see Emily in nothing but her towel, her tan skin still glistening from the water. Her not-so-big towel _barely_ covered her tall swimmers body. I bet if she were to just lift her arms above her head I'd be able to see-

"Hanna?"

I snapped out of my thoughts at the sound of my name. Emily had turned around and was looking at me with one eyebrow raised and a slight hint of a smirk on her lips. _Shit, she caught me checking her out._

"See something you like?" she asked with a slight giggle that sent heat right through me.

"I-I uh…" I started to stutter.

"Oh boy, someone's getting nervous" she said with a smirk on her face, "maybe it's just because I've caught you out twice in one afternoon. First watching lesbian porn and then checking me out. Is there something you want to tell me Hanna?" she said with a wink.

"W-what? How did you…?"

"How did I know you were watching lesbian porn? C'mon Han, I'm gay, you don't think I know lesbian porn when I hear it?"

Her admission caught me way off guard, why are the tables turning so dramatically? Usually I'm the confident, flirty one yet here Em is, making me feel more nervous than a 15 year old virgin boy in a strip club.  
Her voice suddenly adopted a serious tone with what she said next.

"Hanna, I'm not an idiot."

"I-I never said-"

"I know how you feel about me" she interrupted. "No more of this beating around the bush Han, I've always told you, 'if you want something, take it'"

And with that, her towel dropped to the floor.  
And so did my Jaw.  
Her body is absolute perfection. Her tan skin was glowing, her full breasts sat up and perky on her chest and her pussy was clean-shaven. I could see her beautifully toned abs and strong thighs. It was all I could do not to drool right then and there.

"Em… oh my god, you…wow. I can't even… I don't… wow." That was the closest thing to a sentence I could string together.

"Hanna, I said if you want something, take it."

* * *

 **Emily's POV**

I stood in front of my best friend, Hanna Marin, stark naked and waiting.  
But all she was doing was staring. Sure it was flattering but I couldn't stand here all night.

"Hanna, I said if you want something, take it."

Somehow she managed to tear her eyes away from my body and look me in the eyes, and in a second I watched her bright, ocean blue eyes go about 10 shades darker as she moved toward me.  
Hanna then proceeded to strip down right in front of me, first her shirt, revealing a sexy black lacy bra. Then her skirt, showing a matching pair of panties. She left the heels on and stood there, giving me time to drink her in. Suddenly, having _the_ Hannah Marin standing in front of me in nothing but her underwear shattered my newfound confidence from before. Suddenly, I was back to shy little Emily Fields who never made the first move.  
Thankfully it seemed that Hanna had finally found her courage and decided to take the lead, moving in towards me until her face was inches from mine. I was waiting for the slow lean in, the drum roll or something but Hanna just slammed her lips into mine, pushing me back onto her bed in the process. I sat up on her bed with Hanna straddling my waste, planting kisses all the way from my lips to my collar bone and up again to my ear. I let out a deep moan which only seemed to stir Hanna further, she started to grind on me and I could feel how wet she was already through her panties.  
I flipped her over, laying between her legs and now doing the grinding myself with her leaning into my every movement. She was a blonde goddess and it took every ounce of my self-restraint to stop and break the kiss.

"What is it? What's wrong?" she asked, confusion clear on her face.

"Are you sure this is what you want Han?" I asked. The last thing I wanted was this to turn into one big mistake tomorrow.

She simply said, "More than anything".

I feel a jolt of arousal just from Hanna's admission and dove straight back into action, slowly unclipping Hanna's bra and tossing it aside. I'd been with girls before Hanna but there was no denying that Hanna had the best pair of tits I'd ever seen in my life. I took in a breath to try and calm myself.

"Oh god Em, I want you to fuck me, please" Hanna's husky tone was enough to leave me desperate. I went straight to work on her tits, kissing and licking every bit of flesh I could get my mouth on. My free hand working on the other nipple, pinching, tugging and biting. I heard Hanna let out a gasp, causing my body to heat up even more than it had already. I moved back up to Hanna's red lips and soft hair, getting so lost in the moment as I think of the curve of Hanna's hips.  
Working ferociously on my neck, Hanna then flipped me onto my back and began kissing all down my naked body. I let out a long moan as her hand travels down the length of my body and settles between my legs. I open my eyes and the image of Hanna on top of me, slowly rubbing her hand against my centre is enough to drive me nuts.  
I reached down on Hanna too and slipped my hand under the waistband of her panties, trailing my fingers over her soaking wet core. I let out a whimper as she brushes over my clit.

"Fuck Hanna…"

My voice is husky and the arousal in my tone is clear, this must have had a profound effect on Hanna because she started moaning almost uncontrollably.

"Oh my god Emily…"

I picked up the pace, rubbing quicker circles around Hanna's bundle of nerves, cause her to shudder above me as she began to do the same to me.

"Fuck yes Em that feels so good…" Hanna whimpered.

Both shuddering against each other now, Hanna shoved a finger deep inside, moving in and out with such speed I wanted to cry out.

"Oh-oh Hanna yes, right there!"

I started kissing Hanna's neck and chest as she fingered me, moaning against her, Hanna quickly slipped a second finger in and I couldn't help myself. I bit down on Hanna's neck, hard, but this only seemed to turn her on even more.

"Fuck Hanna I-I'm coming…"

I was moaning loudly, one of my hands now tangled in Hanna's hair and the other gripping the sheets, Hanna's hand working furiously between my folds, rubbing my clit one last time and I explode.

"Oh my god HANNA! Ah fuck! Han…"

It was several minutes before I came down from my orgasm, riding it out on Hanna's fingers I was left trembling and breathing heavy, heart pounding in my chest.  
I didn't want to waste any time returning the favour. I flipped Hanna onto her back and kissed her with a passion I didn't know I had. I continued the kiss along her jawline, just beneath her ear and down her neck. Sucking gently on all her pressure points, leaving her writhing beneath me.

"Ah fuck Emily… please… I need you."

Hanna moaning my name proved to be too much for me, I continued down her torso, not caring to be gentle, licking and biting my whole way down. From the sounds I was getting from Hanna she seemed to like rough, and I was happy to oblige. I got to Hanna's waistband of her panties she was still wearing, using my teeth I took them off easily.  
Starting at Hanna's knees I kissed down her inner thighs and everywhere around her core. I heard Hanna growl in frustration.

"Emily please…" Hanna almost whimpered "Please… no more teasing… I can't take it…"

I smirked at the fact I had Hanna begging to be fucked. But started to give her what she wanted. I licked the length of her centre and felt her shudder beneath me.

"Yes Em, please…" she said in an almost inaudible whisper.

I worked my tongue around her clit, sucking and biting gently for a while until she started to buck her hips into my touch. I held my arm across her torso to keep her steady as I moved my tongue down to her entrance and plunged it in, Hanna was rolling her hips beneath me, moaning long and loud.  
She tasted so fucking good, I could make her come right now but I know if I hold off I'll be rewarded with even more of her delicious juices later on. I swapped my tongue for my finger and put my tongue back to work on her clit.

"Ahh… fuck, yes. Em… please."

Hanna was so desperate for release at this point, I could tell, and with one last flick of the tongue she was screaming and bucking beneath me.

"Em… oh my god Em… ah, I'm coming! Oh my god…"

I quickly removed my finger and moved my mouth into position, catching all of her heavenly juices and gulping it down greedily. I had already told Hanna once that I enjoyed eating pussy but this was next level shit and I couldn't get enough of it.  
I helped Hanna ride out her orgasm, leaving her quivering and panting. I sat up and looked down at my best friend, "Holy fuck you're beautiful" I said to her, and I really meant it.

"You're fucking amazing, Em." She said, gazing up at me. The way she was looking at me left me feeling like I was the only girl in the world. The only one that mattered.

"I love you, Hanna"

I froze, did I just say that? For all I know this could just be one night stand. Fuck.

Hanna must've seen the panic on my face because she chuckled and said, "Em calm down, it's fine" then she sat up, kissed me softly on the lips and said the best thing in the world, "I love you too, Emily"

 **Well, I hope you liked it :) please review and sorry if there's any mistakes, I'm super tired.**


End file.
